


It's a Match!

by Fifionline



Series: Taron imagines [7]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Online Dating, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifionline/pseuds/Fifionline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Taron feels lonely one night and figures that he might as well try the Tinder app.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Match!

**Author's Note:**

> I read an article about Zac Efron trying Tinder after his last breakup and thought about Taron doing that too so, here you are ([Source](https://www.teenvogue.com/story/zac-efron-tinder?mbid=social_facebook))

 

 

He's sitting in his bed, in his sweatpants, hair damp and eyes closed behind his glasses, trying to muster the motivation to get up, get dressed and go eat something. But it seems like tonight again, he'll just order something from the room service menu and wait for someone to bring it to him.

 

The usual.

 

He's getting tired of the usual though. If he's being honest, he loves this new life, it doesn't really feel like a job when you do something you're passionate about. It's just everything that surrounds it that is tiring. The promotion, the constant attention and people expectations of him.

 

Spending his time in hotel rooms, far from his family and friends is taking its toll on him every day and today particularly. He misses the atmosphere of Aberystwyth, the calm of his apartment just disturbed by the sound of the waves crashing in the distance and the cries of seagulls. Being in London is nice for the entertainment but he's a small-town boy through and through and most of the time, it just feels...lonely in here.

 

They're wrapping up the last scenes for the Kingsman sequel and he wasn't able to go home in the last few weeks. But now, even when he sees the people he loves, there's something missing from his life. Or someone.

 

One of his mates suggested that he got a Tinder profile as it worked wonders for him but he never got around to doing it. I felt too...desperate. Except he _was_ kinda desperate right now. If not for someone to love, at least for someone to be close to. Or shag. Shag would have to do for now cause he really didn't have the time to properly date someone. Just thinking about having sex, his cock stirred a bit in his pants as to agree with him.

 

So he ordered some food, downloaded the Tinder app and set up a profile. The app picked up some of his Facebook pictures to set as profile pics but they were quite personal and he didn't want them exposed like that so he just browsed the Internet for a bit and chose a nice picture of him from a photoshoot. He then wrote a short description and started to browse through the girls profiles he could find in the area.

 

 

He swept left and a bit of right, trying not to be too picky but still take his time to look at the pictures and read the profiles. His food arrived and he kept checking his phone while eating but by the time he had finished his dish, there was still no notification for him and he was bewildered.

 

"Like, come on, I'm not an ugly lad for fuck's sake." He mumbled, brows knitted.

 

It was a long while before, a pop-up finally appeared telling him that he'd got a match. One of the girls he had liked, a cute brunette, had chosen him back.

 

"Well, that was quick", he murmured sarcastically as she was typing.

 

But when her message finally appeared on his screen, he was left baffled.

 

"How dare you?" She had written. Just that.

"How dare I...what?" He replied, genuinely clueless.

 

She took a moment to reply this time so he was expecting a long message and was not disappointed.

 

"Taron is one of my favorite actors and you think you can just get women using his picture and faking to be him? That's low, man! You should just delete your profile or at least use a real picture of yourself. If you dare to, loser." Read her message.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed.

 

Was he supposed to tell her that it was really him or play along and pretend to be someone else. He decided to be playful and take it with humour.

 

"Well, it's your lucky day then," he typed. "Cause it's really me. I'm the real Taron Egerton."

 

He felt a bit arrogant for saying it like that but what other choices did he have? The reply was quick again. And not at all what he was expecting.

 

"Yeah of course, like he needs that to get girls." And then she was gone and had blocked him.

"But I do!" He said out loud in frustration, chucking his phone away and grabbing his hair. "Well, this didn't go as planned. At all."

 

He felt even more lonely and frustrated than before. All traces of horniness had disappeared and he just locked his phone and turn the lights off before calling it a night.

 

Seems like he wasn't gonna find his match on this app after all, he told himself, sighing.

 


End file.
